pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wingo
Wingo is one of the members of the Delinquent Road Hazards. Bio "In grade school, Wingo's outrageous, inappropriate paint schemes didn't comply with the school's strict paint code, and got him into a lot of trouble. These days, Wingo makes a good living designing paint schemes for an illustrious clientèle at his own custom paint shop. Now that his paint doesn't get him into trouble, Wingo and his gang find new ways to get into trouble.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars In ''Cars, Wingo and the Delinquent Road Hazards are seen when Mack is slowly falling asleep after Lightning McQueen tells him that they need to get to California as fast as they can to talk with Dinoco before Chick Hicks. The four tuners mess with Mack, pushing him from side to side while DJ plays soft music to help Mack fall asleep. However, their plan fails when Snot Rod sneezes and wakes up McQueen's driver. They all race off before Mack knows what they were doing to him. Wingo and his group of friends are not seen again until the epilogue, where they are seen speeding past Sheriff, going towards Radiator Springs. They are eventually caught and have to pave the road with Bessie, similar to what Lightning McQueen had to do when he arrived in the town. Wingo. ''Cars: The Video Game Wingo and his friends are also seen in ''Cars: The Video Game, where they do not permit McQueen entrance into a part of Tailfin Pass. The race car then challenges the Delinquent Road Hazards to a race. After losing the challenge, Wingo and his friends agree to left him pass, as well as have Boost give McQueen one of his Nitrous canisters. Later in the game, the four friends are seen again stealing McQueen's racing gear from Mack. After McQueen hears of this robbery, he eventually gets them and they are arrested. However, they confess that it was Chick Hicks' idea, not theirs. Specifications *Vehicle Type: Gashi/Wingo *Sports headlights that blind other cars *Swooping side and front panels add extra resistance *If spoilers pressed him any closer to the road, he'd be flat *Sheriff nabs him for zooming through Radiator Springs Gallery Wingo side view.jpg Wingo_lighting.jpg|Wingo laughing while lit up. 318.jpg|Wingo in Cars 2: The Video Game. Wingo3.jpg wingo_being_devious_by_roseprincessmitia-d3arhdf.png.jpg 31180_tokyomater_thumb-4b77aab966f54.jpg 155px-609px-Duff Wrecks.png Snot Rod Sneeze.jpg Trivia * Wingo's license plate simply reads "WINGO". * Wingo, as well as an impound version of him, has been released to the Cars Die-Cast Line. * Wingo can be downloaded as a playable character in Cars 2: The Video Game. * In the Italian version, he is voiced by Formula One driver Emanuele Pirmenia * The katakana graffiti on Wingo's sides says: インポート (Inpōto)"Import" Diecasts Desert-wingo.jpg|Wingo's first diecast. Woc-wingo-lane-mates.jpeg|World of Cars diecast. Ror-impound-wingo.jpg|Impound diecast. References Category:Hot Rods Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Tokyo Mater Characters Category:Cars Toons Season 2 Characters Category:Primary villains Category:Cars Race-O-Rama Characters Category:Cars Mater-National Characters Category:Speeders Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Category:Villans Category:Tuners